Electric motors have gained significant importance in modern life and have become essential parts in a large variety of driving systems. A key parameter of a driving system of this kind that is subject to permanent optimization is the volume thereof. The optimization of this parameter is of particular importance for driving systems employed in mobile environments such as in vehicles.
The volume of electric motors, in particular in a radial direction thereof, is mainly determined by the configuration of the respective stators mounted therein. An object of the present invention is, therefore, the provision of a stator for an electric motor having a compact structure.